


Strex Control

by themainsqueeze



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Strexcorp, Two Shot, evil Carlos, mentions of strangling, not too horrible though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themainsqueeze/pseuds/themainsqueeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is forced to wear a StrexCorp hat that alters his actions and memories. Cecil tries to help but ends up needing help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there's strangling in this, so please don't read if you're bothered by that sort of thing!

“Listeners, today is a day of celebration, would you like to know why? Well, I’ll tell you anyways, don’t be rude. I heard that thought. Anyways, my practically perfect Carlos is buying me a special anniversary gift today, after he found out that against our suggestion of no presents, I bought him one.” Cecil cooed into the microphone.

A shrill ring filled the studio as Cecil looked down at his ringing phone and answered. “Hello?”

“Hey, Cecil” Carlos answered. “You know I only ever interrupt broadcasts when there’s an emergency of science but well… it seems StrexCorp has some how managed to overtake every single store in town. There’s no where to go to get items that don't have their logo plastered all over them. Their hats seem to have an ability to change mental functioning as well...hey stop! I don’t want to try one on I said no! NO!” Carlos screamed. “StrexCorp. All hail StrexCorp.” He spoke in a robotic tone immediately following.

“Carlos?!” Cecil voiced, concerned about his beloved scientist.

“Who is this? Why did you call me?” The monotone voice replied.

‘“Carlos… It’s me, Cecil.”

“The name Cecil does not compute in my human memory banks. StrexCorp has ordered me to hang up the phone in 3...2…”

“CARLOS TAKE OFF THAT HAT!” Cecil spoke as the phone’s receiver went off with a click. “Listeners… I have to go take off that hat that our _lovely_ station management forced onto my Carlos’ head. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I’ll take you to the weather in the mean time. Wish me luck, dear listeners.” Cecil switched the broadcast switch off and went running to save his scientist.

Cecil ran to the first store he could think of, the blood stone emporium, Carlos would obviously think of going there to pick Cecil up a souvenir of sorts. He spotted Carlos in the tourist section, standing in a corner staring blankly at the white walls that had blood dripping from the cracks in them. He was wearing a hat that was a putrid shade of yellow that said “STREX PRIDE” in bold comic sans. “Carlos, are you there?” Cecil asked calmly, making his voice as soft as possible to not alarm Carlos in his current state.

“I’m not Carlos...am I? Who am I? I am a machine but I do not feel like a machine. I feel like flesh and bone and your face reminds me of who I want to be but the equations do not add up because I do not know you.” Carlos rambled as his monotone voice faded.

“You’re my Carlos, and you’re smart enough to figure out any equation. Let’s just get that hat off of you so you can think better!” Cecil reached for the hat but was met with Carlos’ hand grabbing his wrist and using it as leverage to push him against the wall.

“I belong to no one but StrexCorp. All hail StrexCorp.” The robotic voice resurfaced after it’s breakdown, stronger now than ever.

“Carlos, you don’t belong to me. But you do not belong to them either! You are your own person, and I love you for that, please.” Cecil’s voice cracked. “Please Carlos, come back to me.”

“You will be punished for your betrayals against StrexCorp.” Carlos spoke, raising a hand and pressing it against Cecil’s throat, blocking the radio hosts airway.

Cecil choked and rasped “Carlos. Carlos, please. I love you.” He coughed as Carlos tightened his grip.

Carlos held on until Cecil had passed out from lack of oxygen and then let him slide to the floor. He stared at the limp body, awaiting more instructions on how to finish the job. But then he stopped hearing the commands. It was as if something in his brain snapped, every emotion came flooding towards him after seeing Cecil's body sprawled on the floor, and he ripped off the hideous yellow hat from his head and kneeled onto the ground.

“Cecil.” He cried. “Oh god, Cecil what have I done to you?!” He leaned over Cecil’s unconscious body and checked for a steady pulse. His heart was still beating and he was still breathing, but Carlos would never forgive himself for what he put him though.


	2. Forgiveness

Carlos kept Cecil at their apartment, trusting his own care to be better than any Night Vale rituals they might try to work on his injured radio host. He fluffed Cecil’s pillows and sat on the ledge of the bed next to him. “ I do not deserve you after what I did.” He whispered. “I should've fought harder. I should have been smart enough to figure out what that damn hat was doing to me.” He tightened his fists.

“N-no!” Cecil said, eyes fluttering open. “Carlos...no.” His voice rasped, still sore.

“Ceece, you're awake! Don’t talk you’ll just make yourself worse but… I understand if after that you don’t want to see me anymore…what I did was horrible and awful and I wish I was an author instead of a scientist so I could use my words to describe how sorry I feel but I can’t express it enough”

Cecil bought his pointer finger up to his lips to quiet Carlos. “Not your fault.” He whispered. “Will always love you.” He weakly reached for Carlos’ hand, which the scientist gladly gave to him to hold.

Carlos looked lovingly at him. “Cecil Palmer, No scientific concept is as fascinating as the love in your heart. Not even the concept of existence.” He smiled. “I love you. Oh God do I love you, Cecil.” He pressed his lips to his forehead. Then to his lips.

“Just don’t...wear hats...ever again.” Cecil wheezed.

 **  
**“Wouldn't dream of it.” Carlos said, squeezing in under the covers with Cecil and wrapping his arms around him. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He repeated as both of them sat in silence, drifting asleep in each others arms.


End file.
